


Red Means "I Love You"

by frecklesandwings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklesandwings/pseuds/frecklesandwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel becomes interested in the meaning of flowers. Especially roses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Means "I Love You"

“Flowers have meanings for humans, don’t they?”

Dean raised an eyebrow at the question. Cas was looking over the long line of roses growing around the garden.

“Sure thing they do,” The old gardener Mrs Anderson laughed. Clearly, she hadn’t taken Cas’s expression seriously.  
  
Dean sighed: they were there to work a case, not to discuss cheesy botanical pickup lines. But once something caught Cas’s interest, there was no walking away.

“What do the white ones mean?” Cas asked, pointing towards the most prominent bush of roses. 

“Purity in general, but if you give them to someone they mean reverence, devotion, sometimes even the desire for a new start,” Mrs Anderson explained.

Cas nodded, fascinated.

“What about the pink ones?”

“Pink is gratitude.”

“Orange?” 

“Passion, desire. Yellow ones, instead, symbolise friendship, companionship. It’s a ‘thanks for being you’ kinda thing.”

Against his will, Dean grew rather fond of watching Cas brush the roses. He felt a smile curl up his lips. Then Cas stopped, struck by something Dean couldn’t quite make out, since Cas was standing in front of it.

“What about a red rose?”

“Come on, Cas. Red means _‘I love you’_ , even I know that.” Dean immediately regretted having spoken. Cas turned towards him, his mouth slightly open in surprise, and revealed the one single red rose of the garden.

“That’s exactly it,” Mrs Anderson confirmed with a smile.

Dean stared and Cas stared back, until Mrs Anderson found it suitable to clear her throat and break their staring contest.

 _Tone down the gay_ , Winchester, Dean thought, although he knew by then that when Cas was around, his heterosexual facade would take a trip to Haiti. He couldn’t stop looking at Cas for the rest of their visit, his heart clutching in a way it hadn’t done in a long time. _Red_ , it was screaming. _Red, red, red_.

* * *

 

When Dean walked into the room that night, he stopped dead on his feet.

A corpse would have been less of a surprise. Which was a weird thought, but still. Hunting life and all.

On top of his bed laid a bunch of roses. There must have been at least twenty. He gulped and stepped closer: white ones, pink ones, yellow ones. Even a couple orange ones, although Mrs Anderson had explained it wasn’t exactly their season.

His stomach felt completely messed up. In a kinda positive way.

“I couldn’t pick just one meaning,” Cas’s voice explained behind him. “So I got all of them.”

Dean turned around, well aware that his face was probably going through all those colours itself.

“Thanks Cas, this is... Well, weird, but good weird.”

He glanced at the bed again. He had to say it. Cas got him freaking roses. Sure, Cas wasn’t completely accustomed with human habits but he had to know you don’t just buy flowers for anyone.

“You didn’t get _all_ the colours.”

The hell with it.

A little happy smile lighted up Cas’s face.

“I wasn’t sure you’d want this one.” Cas took one single red rose from his back pocket. Until then, Dean could have sworn he would have laughed his ass off if anybody bought him roses. But with Cas... Cas screwed up pretty much all of Dean’s beliefs.

“I couldn’t convince Mrs Anderson’s to give me hers, so I took a trip to Colombia. She said it’s the country with the best roses. That’s why I didn’t come home in the car with you - sorry.”

Dean didn’t quite know what to say, so he settled for a snark remark.

“That’s because you’re not a good negotiator.”

He reached for the bag he forgot by the door and took out the red rose from earlier in the garden.

“I paid Mrs Anderson sixty bucks for this.”

Fuck the cheesiness, it was worth it. Cas’s face was completely, a hundred percent worth it.

“It’s red,” Cas pointed out.

“No shit, Sherlock.”

“Does that mean you... love me?” Cas tilted his head, smiling in a much more confident way.

Dean wanted to say it. But the whole love thing... It wasn’t one he was ready to speak out loud. Yet.

“Let’s just say it’s red for me.”

“Good.” Cas closed the distance between them and gave Dean a soft, almost teasing peck on the lips.

“Because it’s red for me too.”


End file.
